A Dancer's Insecurities- Vol 1
by ATrueWriter1234
Summary: Angel and Fakir have been together for 3 years with no problems. After leaving, Fakir is heartbroken, but Angel thinks Fakir hates her for leaving. Now with a relationship and tongue-tied raven sisters Raven and Kraehe, Angel's world could be ending. After all, being in line for throne has never been the most secure job now has it?


A Dancer's Insecurities

1

She didn't know yet, but she was different. Angel looked up, her damaged wings were nothing but knowing that Fakir hates her, was something.

Her gold heart crescent shined, as her soft heart was vanquished by kindness.

She took a piece of notebook paper and began writing the rest of her story.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was supposed to in Heaven, flying and fluttering my wings. Until a raven, an evil raven came and pushed me. I fell my wings no longer a radiant white but a devilish black. I began to cry as a whisper from above me came. I didn't want to hear her words, so I shoved my face in my knees and curled up in a ball. She tapped my shoulder continuous times until I looked up, with crystal clear tears in my eyes._

_I didn't know who she was so I shoved my face back into my knees. She finally left, I felt alone, she, leaving me in the empty forest. How could she? My wings were closed but they started to reopen when I heard the words "You can fly again little one, its okay now. The evil is gone" but deep inside, I could still feel the pain stirring. Like, a new I am forming. No! It's too early for her to come out._

_I stumbled back to the ground, soon the sun was dawning behind the trees. And the scene became dark, stars dotted here and there on a blue and black backdrop. A few minutes after the moon appeared, big and white. It was a full moon. It shined on me, I looked up my mysterious grey eyes were somehow changing. What is going on?_

_My heart was being vanquished by the minute. I could feel it was being used as a garden for black vines that would cover and puncture my heart. I scream in pain "It hurts, it hurts!" I fall to the ground, grasping my chest and screaming. I closed my eyes for a second, then opened them, they became a bright red. My lips curved into smirk, which seemed evil to me. My wings flickered a deep raven feather black. My hands clenched tightly together. _

_I was only an angel who fell from the sky with a purpose to return back up to Heaven the way I am._

_A purpose for revenge. _

Angel stopped writing and put her pencil and paper down. The horn sounded, a boy with dark, very dark green hair. His eyes a brilliant green. With girl with bright orange, peach colored hair and blue eyes behind him. And beside a boy with slivery white hair and light brown eyes and a girl with darkened black hair, and dark red eyes. Angel knew who she was seeing before her.

As princess and next in line for throne she knew who came in and out of the kingdom. Who came into Angel Plaza, but mortals with no purpose to her, came to Angel Plaza without an invite.

For that execution but they were too young so they don't need to die. Her sisters Violet, Marigold, and Angeline lined beside her while her mother Queen Angel sat at her throne. The doors opened and the two boys and two girls walked through the door.

"Welcome back Fakir, Ahiru, Rue, and Mytho. It's good to see you again."

"We're just fine. Thank you" they all bowed gracefully.

Angel looked down, her dismay could be seen in her bright light blue eyes. The girls bowed back, yet Angel , the oldest, stood and watched. Her eyes flickering with hurt. Fakir walked over. Touched her arm and looked at her. Fakir was taller than Angel, so there were no hard feelings, he lifted her chin up. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong"

"Angel, it's fine. I've gotten over it"

"Yeah right, your saying that to make me feel better"

"No I'm not. You know that no matter what you do wrong, I'll always love you"

Angel didn't speak after that. Her eyes tearing up with water. Queen Angel escorted the rest of them to the dining hall while Fakir and Angel talked alone.

"Fakir, I… I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"Say 'I love you'"

"You don't need too, you already told me"

Fakir smiled and brushed the hair out of Angel's eyes. He held her face up to his, Angel was thinking _his lips are so close to mine, it makes me feel so secure. Or does it? _Fakir took the first move and kissed Angel, but she backed way.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"There's something wrong, I know it"

"Leave it alone Fakir"

"Why?"

"I've already done enough to hurt you. I can't risk the next chance losing you"

"When did you lose me? Ever?"

"I could, I wouldn't though. I have enough with letting too many people go. I've been through enough pain"

Angel removed his hands from her face. "I'm sorry Fakir"

She took her dress and walked up the steps. Her bedroom was the first door to the right and as she walked in she slammed it. Leaving her crown on the carpet floor.

Angel wept silently as the night dawned upon them, Fakir stood alone, with his head down, holding his hands out her looked at them carefully. Taking the back of his hand he wiped his mouth, looking at the peach lipstick stain from Angel.

_What did she mean? _He asked himself

_What did he mean? _She asked herself.

It wasn't the first time Angel was afraid, but this time she wasn't just afraid. She was terrified.

Of what though?

To be continued…

A/N: Angel is my personal character along with other names you've never heard in the actual anime. And second, this is my first so you can point out anything you'd like, don't matter to me.

Third, if you have a new character suggestions send it to me. And I'll let you know which chapter or volume it'll be in.

So thank you, and please review!


End file.
